powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupinranger VS Patranger Soundtracks
VS Sound Collection 1 is the first soundtrack release of Lupinranger VS Patranger with music composed by of Project.R. 'Track Listing' # #Lupinranger VS Patranger (TV Size) # # # # # # #Lupinranger, Dial wo Mawase (Instrumental Short Size) # # # # #Kaitō Gattime! LupinKaiser (Short Size) # # # # # # # # #Chase&Arrest # # # # #Chase You Up! Patranger (Instrumental Short Size) # #Giant Criminal # # #Keisatsu Gattime! PatKaiser (Short Size) # # # #BishiBashi Taisō (Short Size) 'VS Talk Synopsis' While at the Global Police radio station, the three Patrangers receive a card from the Lupinrangers warning them that they're after the Lupin Collection piece , a microphone that allows the holder to rap. However, none of the three Lupinrangers had sent a card to the radio station. In reality, it is a trap devised by the Gangler member . The three groups battle it out to see who will be the one to claim the Lupin Collection piece. VS Song Collection is an album containing vocal tracks produced for the series. The songs are interspersed with "VS Talk" segments that feature the main cast. 'Track Listing' # # # # # # # # # # # #M.A.X Power # # # #Searching for Truth # # # # # # VS Character Song Album is an album featuring character songs performed by the main cast as well as the opening theme song. It also includes karaoke versions of each song. 'Track Listing' # #Keepin' Faith # # #Dear My Friends # # # #Kōri no Sekai (Original Karaoke) #Keepin' Faith (Original Karaoke) #Chikai (Original Karaoke) #Hero wa Kesshite Nakanai (Original Karaoke) #Dear My Friends (Original Karaoke) #Jagaton no Uta (Original Karaoke) #Oui! (Original Karaoke) #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Original Karaoke) VS Complete Song Collection is a two disc album containing all the songs produced for Lupinranger VS Patranger as well as the ending theme for Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger. 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # # # # # # #Dear My Friends # # # #M.A.X Power #Lupinranger, Here We Go! (Original Karaoke) #Dialize! Lupin Magnum (Original Karaoke) #Aishū no Collection (Original Karaoke) #Himeta Omoi (Original Karaoke) #Ganglers Paradise (Original Karaoke) #M.A.X Power (Original Karaoke) Disc 2 # #Searching for Truth #Keepin' Faith # # # # # # # # #Searching for Truth (Original Karaoke) #BishiBashi Taisō (Original Karaoke) #Koi wa Moon Night Mystery (Original Karaoke) #Keisatsu Gattime! PatKaiser (Original Karaoke) #X Emperor M.A.X Power (Original Karaoke) VS Sound Collections 2, 3, & 4: Final Strike is a three disc album containing previously unreleased background music and instrumental versions of vocal tracks. It also contains the soundtrack for Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Instrumental Type-SG) # #Three Shadows #Lupintic Showtime! #Lupinranger, Dial wo Mawase (Instrumental 1) # # # #M.A.X Power (Instrumental) #Mission Failed # #VS Other Tracks # # # # # # # Disc 2 #Chase You Up! Patranger (Instrumental 1) #VS Other Tracks 2 # # # #Lupinranger, Here We Go! (Instrumental) # # #Dialize! Lupin Magnum (Instrumental) # # # # # #Big Boss # # #It’s Showdown! #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Instrumental Type-TS) # Disc 3 # #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Movie Edition) # # # # # # # # # # # # #Lupinranger, Dial wo Mawase (Instrumental 2) #Chase You Up! Patranger (Instrumental 2) #Searching for Truth (Instrumental) #Kaitō Gattime! LupinKaiser (Instrumental) #Keisatsu Gattime! PatKaiser (Instrumental) #Aishū no Collection (Instrumental) #BishiBashi Taisō (Instrumental) #Koi wa Moon Night Mystery (Instrumental) #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Advant) #Lupinranger VS Patranger (Instrumental Type-SS) # # Mini Albums * was released on March 28, 2018. It contained the opening themes from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger to Lupinranger VS Patranger. * was released on April 25, 2018. It contained the Lupinranger's version of the opening theme and the theme of LupinKaiser. * was released on April 25, 2018. It contained the Patranger's version of the opening theme and the theme of PatKaiser. * was released on June 27, 2018, containing the theme song and four insert songs. COCX-40291.jpg|COCX-40291 COCX-40358.jpg|COCX-40358 COCX-40357.jpg|COCX-40357 COCX-40389.jpg|COCX-40389 Singles * **Released on March 14, 2018 Columbia Kids Packs * **Released on July 04, 2018 **A collection of opening themes from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Squadron Patranger. * **Released on July 4, 2018. DVD * **Released on July 18, 2018 External Links *Nippon Columbia's Official Lupinranger VS Patranger Site Category:Soundtrack